O Reencontro
by Mari Emmy
Summary: Como seria o reecontro Suliet se a bomba explodisse?


FANFIC 6 – Sawyer e Juliet

O Reecontro

Capítulo 1

Sawyer acordou desorientado. Abriu os olhos aos poucos e viu o caos ao seu redor. Olhou para os lados e viu rostos conhecidos - alguns até queridos - mas o que mais importava pra ele não estava lá. Logo deduziu que o plano de Faraday tinha dado certo e ele estava no dia 22 de setembro de 2004.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi resgatar Juliet dos outros. Ele precisava vê-la, tocá-la, ouvir sua voz. Nunca tinha sentido uma dor tão intensa quanto a daquela perda e só sua _blondie_ poderia curá-lo.

Levantou-se meio desequilibrado, foi até onde estava o agente Mars – que estava ainda desmaiado – pegou sua arma e correu sem olhar pra trás, pra todo aquele caos.

Atravessou toda a mata parando apenas para recuperar o fôlego. Seus pulmões ardiam, todos os seus músculos doíam e as feridas causadas pela queda do avião sangravam, mas ele não pararia. Não até encontrar Juliet.

Quando chegou na cerca sônica, fechou os olhos para lembrar a senha. Ele tinha certeza que, por conta de sua psicopatia, Ben deixaria a mesma dos tempos Dharma. E estava certo.

Sawyer então voltou a correr e só parou bem perto das casas amarelas.

A vila estava em polvorosa com o avião que caiu ali. Todos cumpriam alguma ordem dada por Ben ou simplesmente falavam sobre o assunto.

As palavras de Faraday não saíam de sua cabeça. O que aconteceu, aconteceu. Sawyer sabia perfeitamente que Juliet não se lembraria dele, e isso lhe doía mais do que qualquer dor física. Mas ele também não era homem de deixar o destino agir por si só e estava indo buscar a sua felicidade.

Ela estava lá e ele a viu.

Os olhos de Sawyer marejavam o os lábios riam. Todas as vezes que ele a via, tinha a impressão que ela estava ainda mais linda e dessa vez não foi diferente.

- JULIEEEEEET!!! – ele correu na direção dela.

Dois homens tentaram prendê-lo, mas ele se desvencilhou dos dois com golpes e ainda pegou a arma de um deles. No entanto, vieram outros três e ele não mais conseguiu se esquivar. Prenderam-no.

Um tempo depois, Tom e Juliet entraram na sala onde Sawyer estava:

- Tom, pode deixar que eu cuido disso.

- Ben me mandou ficar aqui com você, Jules.

- Eu posso tomar conta de mim mesma, Tom.

- Mas, Juliet...

- Te vejo mais tarde, Tom.

Juliet virou-se para Sawyer:

- Ok... Você vai me dizer exatamente quem você é e o que está fazendo aqui.

- Eu vim aqui te buscar, Juliet. – os olhos dele continuavam cheios d'água.

Ela arregalou os olhos, deu um passo pra frente:

- Quem mandou você aqui?

- Você não acreditaria em uma palavra do que eu dissesse.

- Experimente me contar.

Sawyer suspirou alto e baixou os olhos, numa tentativa rápida de pensar. Contou tudo sobre as viagens do tempo e sobre os dias na Dharma, fazendo questão de mencionar a Jughead, a purgação e Ben.

Mais do que os ferimentos e o cansaço físico, doía nele o fato de que ela tivesse apagado toda e qualquer lembrança do amor deles, do tempo que ele considerava o mais feliz da vida dele, fato que ele dizia pra quem quisesse ouvir.

Ela, que teve a nítida sensação de que o conhecia, acreditou totalmente na história que ele contou. Não fazia sentido, mas, de alguma forma, tudo se encaixava.

Capítulo 2

Juliet sabia como confirmar se o que acabou de ouvir era verdade.

Instruiu Sawyer a não repetir aquela história a mais ninguém e garantiu que ninguém mais tocaria nele, pelo menos até ela voltar.

Ela deduziu – por tudo que Sawyer lhe contou – que ele estava na lista de Jacob.

Foi, então, buscar, de fato, as respostas. Sem se importar com o que Ben ou Richard diriam ou com as consequências que ela arcaria, ela foi ao templo.

Chegando lá, sentou-se perto do rio, preparou uma mistura de caapi com chacrona e fez uma espécie de prece a Jacob.

Sentiu-se tonta e fechou os olhos. Quando a tontura ficou insuportável, deitou-se e ficou apenas escutando o barulho do rio.

Eletrochoque. _Veritas semper uma est_. Ser deixada para trás. _Multi sont vocati,_ _puuci veri electi_. Viagem no tempo. _Vel caeco appareat_. 1954. _Comes facundus in via pro vehiculo est_. Jughead. _Omnia fert aetas_. Dias na Dharma. _Fugit irreparabile_ _tempus_. Dias felizes. _Ex abundanctia enim cordis os loquitur_. Expulsos da ilha. _Contra vim mortisnon est medicamen in hortis_. Não me deixe. _Difficile est longum subito deponere amorem._

- _Difficile est longum subito deponere amorem_ – Ela acordou falando.

Sua intuição continuava boa e ela se orgulhava disso. Acreditou em cada palavra de Sawyer, por mais surreal que lhe parecesse.

Juliet sorriu ao se dar conta do presente que Jacob estava deixando em suas mãos. Ela sabia que ele iria querer algo em troca, mas qualquer coisa valeria a pena.

Capítulo 3

Juliet voltou pra a vila. Falou para os dois guardas que estavam na frente da sala onde Sawyer estava para não deixarem ninguém entrar.

Olhou pra ele e encheu os olhos d'água. Tentou controlar o riso, mas não conseguiu. Foi desamarrando as mãos e as pernas dele.

Assim que ela acabou de soltá-lo, ele a puxou pela mão e a abraçou. Mas não foi um abraço comum. Ele a apertou muito, talvez por medo de perdê-la de novo. Ele não agüentaria se isso acontecesse.

Beijaram-se um beijo de saudade, de alívio, de felicidade.

- Você está bem? – Juliet perguntou.

- Claro que estou. Você está aqui. – Os olhos dele marejaram mais uma vez.

Eles não sabiam o que fazer com a felicidade que não parava de aumentar. Os pensamentos eram tão confusos e felizes que os faziam esquecer da luta que enfrentariam pra ficarem juntos. Não só por que Jacob assim queria, mas principalmente por que ELES queriam ficar juntos.

- Eu realmente não me importo que... – ela não conseguiu completar a frase

- Nada realmente importa. – ele passou o dedo nos lábios dela como que mandando ela se calar.

Sabiam que os guardas invadiriam aquela sala em 30 minutos, mas queriam prolongar ao máximo a felicidade. E ali continuaram.


End file.
